Takut -YuTenTae-
by NYUTENTAE
Summary: Ten adalah orang yang penakut. Takut hantu dan petir. Tapi suatu hari ia ditinggal sendirian oleh kedua kekasihnya saat hujan akan turun #HappyTenDay #yutentae #nct #nctu #nct127 #yuten #taeten #taeyu slight #jaedo #johnsol


.

Ten: Haah~ lelahnyaaa *tepar di sofa depan

Taeyong: mandi dulu sana, kamu berkeringat Tennie! *jalan ke dapur bawa belanjaan

Ten: eihh~ nanti saja Taeyongie hyung aku lelah *merengek

Taeyong: tidak!

Ten: 5 menit lagi! *pout

Taeyong: sekarang Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul *teriak dari dapur

Ten: aish Taeyongie hyung menyebalkan! *teriak kesal

Yuta: *keluar dari kamar* eoh kalian sudah pulang? *duduk sebelah Ten* ey! Kamu kenapa Tenny?

Ten: ughh Taeyongie hyung! *meluk tangan Yuta*

Yuta: ada apa dengan Taeyong hm? *rapiin rambut Ten yg rada kusut

Ten: Taeyongie hyung menyuruhku mandi sekarang tapi aku masih lelah Yuta hyungie *pout

Yuta: oh begitu~ *ngangguk* yasudah mandi sana sebelum di omelin Taeyong lagi kamunya! *nyalain tv

Ten: ya! Kenapa Yuta hyungie sama saja dengan Taeyongie hyung! *hentakin kaki kesal

Yuta: jangan ngambek eoh Tenny baby *cubit pipinya ten

Ten: awhh iyadeh iya aku mandi sekarang *pout *pergi ke kamar mandi dengan hentak hentakin kaki

Yuta: *ketawa pelan liat kelakuan ten* hahh capek juga movie marathon *sandaran di sofa

Taeyong: *duduk sebelah Yuta* kau belum bersiap? Bukankah kau mau pergi juga malam ini?

Yuta: sebentar lagi. Masih ada 1jam lagi kok

Taeyong: kau sama saja dengan Tennie *rolling eyes* jangan ikutan manja Yuta *

Yuta: hanya padamu kok aku manja Taeyongie *wink

Taeyong: apa apaan itu wink dan Taeyongie *deathglare ke Yuta *little blushing

Yuta: ahaha yasudah aku siap siap sekarang *ketawa *lari ke kamarnya

Taeyong: NAKAMOTO! Aish aku juga harus siap siap *masuk ke kamarnya

.

.

.

.

Ten: kalian berdua akan cepet pulangkan? Tidak lamakan? *cemberut

Yuta: iya Tenny aku tidakkan lama *gemes sama Ten

Ten: aku takut akan hujan deras nanti, langitnya mendung sekali *masih cemberut

Yuta: pokoknya sebelum hujan turun kamu sudah tidak akan sendirian lagi nanti *elus kepala Ten

Ten: awas kalo tidak ya *deathglare ke Yuta Taeyong

Taeyong: cerewet sekali kamu ini Tennie

Ten: huh! Yasudah cepet pergi sana! *muka kesal

TaeYu: ne.. annyeong Tennie/Tenny *cium pipi Ten

Ten: *blushing* ugh ne ne annyeong hyungdeul

.

.

.

.

Ten: aaa aku benci kalo ditinggal sendirian begini *gegulingan di karpet ruang tengah

Ten: aku harus apa? Nonton TV atau tidur saja? *berhenti gegulingan *mikir dengan pose imut

Ten: nonton TV saja kali ya *ambil remote TV *duduk disofa mulai serius nonton

.

 _Klik_ /listrik padam/

.

Ten: aaaaaa~ kenapa tiba tiba gelap? Pemadaman listrik? Aaa~ *tutup muka dengan kedua tangan

.

 _Fiuhu~ syuuhh~_ /angin angin/

.

 _Jedeerr_ /suara petir menyambar/

.

Ten: aaa kenapa petirnya datang duluan sebelum hujan!? *lari ke kamar

Ten: ini juga, kenapa pake pemadaman listrik segala!? *sembunyi dalam selimut

Ten: bikin tambah takut aja!?

Ten: aaa aku butuh hyungdeul! *merengek

.

 _Jederr_ /suara petir menyambar/

.

Ten: aaa aku benci petir hiks hiks *mo nangis *tutup telinga pake bantal

Ten: hyungdeul cepatlah pulang aku takut hiks *peluk guling sambil nangis

.

.

.

.

 _Jederr_ /suara petir menyambar/

.

Taeyong: omo! Tennie! Aku harus cepat cepat pulang

Doyoung: Tae hyung, Jae mencolet buku Youngie *ngadu ke Taeyong *cemberut

Jaehyun: cidak hyung! Jae cidak mencolec buku Youngie *muka polos

Taeyong: ah kan bisa dihapus Doyoungie *kasih penghapus ke Doyoung

.

 _Jederr_ /suara petir menyambar/

.

Doyoung: ihh petilnya mengelikan Youngie jadi takut! *tutup mata dan telinga

Jaehyun: jangan cakuc Youngie, Jae dicini *elus punggung Doyoung

Doyoung: ihihi makacih Jae *nyengir ke Jaehyun

Taeyong: em~ Doyoungie Jaehyunie apa masih lama selesainya?

JaeDo: oh cebental lagi hyung *lanjut ngerjain tugasnya

.

.

.

.

 _Jederr_ /suara petir menyambar/

.

Hansol: stop looking me John! *serius nulis

Johnny: why babe? *tetep liatin Hansol: kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu apa? Dan kubilang stop ya stop *deathglare Johnny

Johnny: I'cant stop looking you babe. Your so beauty *toel dagu Hansol

Hansol: aku namja kalau kau lupa John *little blushing

Yuta: aish kenapa aku harus selalu terjebak satu kelompok dengan kalian sih *benamin muka di lipatan tangannya yg dimeja

Johnny: hey bro! Jangan mengeluh lah, gini gini aku ini sahabat-iparmu tau

Yuta: apa apaan itu sahabat-ipar! Memang Hansol mau Married dengan kau? Pasti tidak!

Johnny: aku kan sahabatmu yang sepupunya ma babe, Hansol. Ey pasti mau lah

.

 _Jederr_ /suara petir menyambar/

.

Hansol: Sudah! Kenapa jadi kalian yang ribut sih! Mana petir petir lagi *mijat pelipisnya

Yuta: APA! Sudah petir petir? Astaga aku harus pulang sekarang *ambil hpnya buru buru

Johnny: hey! Mau kemana kau Yuta? Pulang? Tugasmu gimana?

Yuta: iya! Selesaikan tugasku ya Johnny sahabatku! Awas kalo tidak, kau tidak akan ku restui dengan sepupu kesayanganku itu! *langsung lari ninggalin JohnSol

Jhonny: yak seenaknya aja kau! *teriakin Yuta

Hansol: ck mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan *geleng geleng

.

.

.

.

Ten: Huaaa kenapa mereka tega meninggalkanku sendirian di saat akan hujan dan mati lampu! hiks hiks *nangis terisak isak

.

 _Jederr_ /suara petir menyambar/

.

 _Cklek_ ~ /suara pintu/

.

Ten: suara apa itu? Bukan hantu kan? *keluar dari selimut

Ten: ?

TaeYu: Tennie!/Tenny! *teriak dari ruang tengah

Ten: hyungdeul! *lari keluar kamar nyamperin TaeYu

.

.

.

.

 _Zrushh_ /mulai turun hujan/

.

Taeyong: *meluk Ten* uljima Tennie aku dan Yuta sudah disini

Yuta: ne uljima Tenny *elus kepala bagian belakang Ten

Ten: hiks aku sangat takut tadi *senderan di dada Taeyong

Taeyong: shh shh kita ke kamarmu saja ya agar kamu bisa tidur sekalian

Ten: *ngangguk pelan* Temani~

Yuta: iya Tenny akan kami temani. Kita tidur bertiga saja sekalian

Ten: *ngangguk* kajja hyungdeul

Taeyong: hah ne ne kajja *rangkul Ten* Yuta kau yang ambilkan susu dikulkas untuk Ten

Yuta: siap boss! *pose hormat *lari ke dapur

.

.

.

.

Ten: hug me~ *pout

Yuta: kamu minta ke siapa baby? *mainin rambut Ten

Ten: dua duanya? *muka polos

Taeyong: *elus kepala Ten* manja *meluk pinggangnya Ten

Yuta: aih si tsundere ini *geleng geleng *ikut meluk pinggang Ten

Ten: ehehe kalian lucu *nyengir

Yuta: aku ini tampan, yang lucu itu kamu baby *cubit gemes pipi Ten

Taeyong: masih tampan aku dari kau Yuta

Ten: kalian berdua sama sama tampan kok *senyum

Yuta: aah iya iya Lee Taeyong memang yang paling tampan *wink ke Taeyong

Ten: ihh Yuta hyungie jangan genit terus ke Taeyongie hyung! *pout

Taeyong: dengar tuh!

Yuta: ahaha lihat siapa yang tadi ketakutan dan sekarang malah merajuk hm? *godain Ten

Ten: Taeyongie hyung~~ *merengek ke Taeyong

Taeyong: sudah sudah, masih hujan tuh! ayo tidur cepet

Yuta: ahaha gagal ya baby ? Kasiannya kkk

Ten: hyungie! *muka kesel

Taeyong: Nakamoto! *deathglare ke Yuta

Yuta: hehe iya iya *nyengir

TaeYu: jaljja Tennie/Tenny *cium pipi Ten

Ten: uhh *blushing* jangan suka mencium pipiku disaat bersamaan! Aku malu tau! *tutup muka pake kedua tangan

Taeyong: harus dibiasakan kalo gitu chagiya

Yuta: benar apa kata Taeyong baby kkk

Ten: aih kalian ini! *pout* tapi aku senang, punya cogan 2 sekaligus seperti kalian *senyum lebar

TaeYu: aku juga senang punya cocan seperti kamu Tennie/Tenny

.

.

.

 **Keutt**

.

.

.

Spesial Ten birthday! Story dah dari lama tapi baru ngebut tadi biar selesei pas sebelum tgl 27 Feb 2017, Tanggal cantik -abaikan-

.

#텐생일ㅊ #HappyTenDay

.

 **NYUTENTAE**


End file.
